


Sick Angel

by Saku015



Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel & Demon Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort Food, Comfortween 2020, Dessert & Sweets, Families of Choice, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Lesson 1, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tropevember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Luke is sick, and his family take care of him.
Relationships: Barbatos & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sick Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Cool cloth for fever.  
> Day 7: Cold.  
> Day 1: Sickfic.

Being sick was something unusual to Luke. In the Celestial Realm, he had never experienced the uncomfortable feeling of having a high fever and a runny nose – another thing he hated the Devildom and the devils for!

”Are you sure you do not need us to stay here?” Siemon asked his short companion, lying in his bed with fluffy pillows all around him. ”At least one of us?”

”I said I’d be fine!” Luke protested with clogged nose, so his voice was all strange to his ears. ”You have to go to school. We cannot let Michale-sama down by both of us skipping classes!”

”Michael is really important to you, huh?” Solomon asked, then patted Luke on the head. ”Try to sleep it out, puppy,” he said teasingly, and Luke pouted at him, pushing his hand away.

”Hey, stop teasing him!” Simeon said with a frown, and Solomon raised his hands up in a defending way. Simeon sighed, then stepped closer to the bed, and ran his fingers through Luke’s hair.

”Stop it!” The younger growled, but didn’t push his hand away. Simeon chuckled at that.

”We’ll be back around 2 PM. Try to rest a bit till then.”

Simeon wasn’t his normal self. Lucifer could tell that as he watched his lab partner from the corner of his eye. Instead of the bright smile, he had a frown on his face and a worried look in his eyes. The eldest brother took a breath, deciding to ask what had happened – something he was not familiar with. Sticking his nose in matters that weren’t his problems wasn’t something he had done a lot. To be more precise, he had never done it before.

”Shall I ask what is bothering you?” He inquired as politely as he could. Simeon jumped on his seat, then turned towards him, now with that well-known smile on his face. 

”It’s nothing you have to feel concern about,” he said, brushing out some of his locks from his eyes, but the frown returned to its place. ”Luke came down with a cold, and he doesn’t take it too well. Getting sick is something that barely happens in the Celestial Realm to anyone.”

Lucifer sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He could understand the discomfort of the chihuahua. When he caught a cold here for the first time… it was one of the most uncomfortable feelings in his life.

”Have you got any ideas how to make him feel better?” He asked Simeon eventually, and the other hummed.

”Maybe I should ask Barbatos to bake something for him. I am sure it would raise his spirits a bit,” Simeon bit into his lips. ”Though, I am not sure if it wouldn’t be a burden, considering how many tasks he has…”

”Let me assure you that is not the chase!” They heard a voice from above, and when they looked up, they saw the demon prince standing beside their desk. ”Barbatos has a soft spot for Luke. He is like a little brother to him, and his favorite apprentice.”

”So, you say-” Simeon started, hope rising in his heart.

”-he would one hundred percent bake something for him,” the prince said with a smile. ”I’ve no doubt about it.”

It was half past two when Simeon returned to Purgatory Hall. He had a bag of still steaming cookies in his hands, and couldn’t wait to see Luke’s surprised, but happy face – however, he didn’t find him awake. His small companion was sleep, his cheeks red and with a cold cloth on his forehead. As Simeon trailed his eyes around the room, he spotted Solomon sitting by the bed.

”You’re late,” the white haired teen whispered, glaring back at him. ”The first thing he asked where you were.” Simeon sighed, sitting down beside him. ”What is that?” Solomon asked, looking at the bag.

”Freshly baked cookies just for him,” Simeon said with a gentle smile. ”Barbatos has made it just for Luke.”

”Despite him not liking them, the demons had taken a liking for him,” Solomon said, the corner of his lips quirking up.

”Can you blame them?” Simeon asked while putting the bag down on the bedside table. He pushed a few locks of Luke’s hair back from his forehead, making the boy stir in his sleep. Luke turned his head towards him, pressing his forehead in the touch. Simeon let out a small chuckle. ”He’s just too cute!”


End file.
